Stronghold (Mission)
Stronghold 'is a mission in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that takes place shortly after Blood Brothers, at an old castle, Karlstein, near Prague. The player plays as Yuri. Price and Yuri assault a castle that is and has recently been used by the Russians as a firebase. The main objective is to learn the location of Makarov. Plot The mission begins with a cutscene, Price is talking to MacMillian asking him for a set of supplies, Price also informs MacMillian of Soap's death. The player then begins the mission sneaking around the fortress's outskirts with Price, working their way towards the bridge that leads into the fortress, planting C4 along their way to cover their escape. After crossing the rickety bridge, they breach a wall in a corridor, timing it with the thunder as so not to alert anyone. The hole in the wall reveals a narrow, vertical passage with rickety wooden beams in it. The player and Price climb up until they find a small vent, and overhear a conversation between Alexi and Makarov, which reveals the Russian President is being interrogated and that Makarov's men are on their way to Berlin to capture his daughter. Price and the player then go loud, fighting their way to the top level and exfiltrating in a jeep, and parachuting off the mountain, to be picked up by Nikolai in a helicopter. Intel thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Stronghold - Mission 13 35. After being on the wrong end of a flashbang, you'll enter a control room with TVs. Look at the back left corner of the room for the intel that is sitting on top of a power generator. 36. Leave the command center through the front door, then head right, south, up a flight of stairs and look for a storage area off the catwalk. The intel is atop a small crate. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon mp5 large.png| MP5 Suppressed Red Dot Sight File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 Tactical Suppressed Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon m9beretta large.png|PM-9 Weapon aa12 large.png|AA-12 Weapon g36 large.png|G36C Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon pecheneg large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon g18 large.png|G18 Weapon striker large.png|Striker Transcript : Main article: Stronghold (Modern Warfare 3)/Transcript Achievements Storm the Castle- Complete "'''Stronghold" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour- Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold" on Veteran difficulty. Gallery UMPSight.png|The MW2 UMP's sights UMPACOG.png|The MW2 ACOG UMP. UMPShelf.png|The shelf where the UMP is stored Trivia *In one of the cell areas (in the section where the enemies pop flares to see), one can find a UMP45 with a MW2 ACOG Sight and 25 round magazines. *There are some AK-47s with shotgun in a gun shelf which located in the North East corner of the security office. They are in the bottom shelf and hard to spot. *This is the second mission in which the player will get the caption 'Objective Failed' without the death/failure screen with quote. Failing to time the C4 detonation with sound of thunder will result in troops rushing in to attack you as well as failing this side objective. *It is possible to fail the objective if too many prisoners are killed. *This is the only level where the PM-9 can be found and used. *It is possible to find a L86 LSW with a SUSAT scope in this level. *When Price breaches the security office, the knife he uses has the same model as the one used to kill Shepherd in MW2. *Coming towards the end of the level, after the player exit the command center, there is an RPG-7 with no visible rocket loaded, yet can still fire. *If the player doesn't detonate the C4 placed under the bridge when Price says, Price will detonate instead of the player and he will also call Yuri a "sloppy bastard". Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Modern Warfare 3 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels